(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a writing information processing device, a writing information processing method and a computer-readable medium with program
(2) Related Art
Much attention has been recently paid to a technique in which writing is carried out on the surface of paper or the like with an electronic pen and then the writing is electronized to acquire electronic writing information. In the technique described above, a code pattern inherent to each position on the paper surface is printed on the paper sheet. Accordingly, when writing is carried out on the paper sheet by an electronic pen, the electronic pen reads out the code pattern at the position where the tip of the pen is located and decodes the code pattern, thereby identifying the writing position. Then, writing information is generated from plural identified writing positions.